Concubine Warrior
by lacy1230
Summary: With the smell of blood and the scene of death, a little girl promised herself she would get the person who had her watched her family and friends being brought to their deaths. Hidden in the shadows with her only friend both girls were quickly found and
1. Chapter 1

**Concubine Warrior**

By LacyLoss

Disclaimer: I do not own any sailor moon products, shows, names at all. So please don't sue me!

Rating: **_R_**

I haven't written any sexual content(may be the next chapter) but mostly rated R for the death. I got this idea from a movie that i had seen on saturday evenings on UPN, though i can't quite remember the name but it was very good!

* * *

_Prologue_

Harsh breathing could be heard from her mouth as only her eyes and ears could betray as to what was happening. The petrid smell of rust and blood

could be smelt. Grunts and screams could be heard from both men, women, and children. As the men were trying to fight off the unwanted

tresspassers who had come in the wee hours of the morning awaking the villagers with the fire torchings of their homes. Children could be heard

screaming for their mothers, as the women tried desperately to save their children from the burning flames of their homes. Some women were trying

their best to snatch and save their children from the hands of their kidnappers. One woman in particular with white blonde hair and stained tear

crystal blue eyes could be seen looking franticly for something or rather someone.

"SERENITY, Serenity where are you!", she screamed. A little girl about around the age of 7 or 8 with silver hair and silver eyes to match her hair,

was hidden in the bushes when she heard her mother scream her name and she would have screamed her aknowledgement to tell her mother were

her whearabouts were if it wasn't was for the little blonde headed girl beside her who grabbed her arm, "No, Seren, we mustn't say any thing", she

said. "But", "No buts, if the bad guys hear us they'll come and take us away", she continued. With that said the little girls stayed hidden while bringing

their attention back to the scene, not seeing the shadow of a man coming up behind them."Well, Well, what do we have here". Before having the

chance to turn around to see who had spoken and had found their hidding place, both girls were quickly snatched up from out of their hiding places

in the bushes.

"Well, Seymour what have you seem to found", said a man. "I think I have seem to found myself two hidden little kittens, Mortoff", said the man now

known to be named Seymour. "And their very fiesty too, if i do say so myself", Seymour laughed as the two little girls tried to wriggle their little

bodies out of the captures arms. "Well what do you propose we should do with them", asked Mortoff. "I think we should throw them on the back of

the carriage, they'll make a fine profit in town", Seymour said while looking at them, "a fine profit indeed". With that said he started to walk over to

the carriage, whilst crossing over dead mutulated bodies of both men, women and children, who so called tried to fight off the their unwanted guests

only to end in their demise.

Squirming in the man's arms , both girls were both thrown into the back of the carriage, which held half of the village children crying and screaming

for their dead or would be dead parents."No, Serenity, leave my daughter alone", screamed the woman who was looking for her daughter.

"MOMMY", the little girl screamed trying to climb her child-like body over the carriage. "STAY BACK", yelled Seymour,"GUARDS, hold her

down." As the woman tried to fight her way through the burly men, the carriage took off, before it had turnt the corner, the woman could be heard

screaming and seen as a rough callous hand with holding something shiny was brought to her throat being slashed and as she hit the ground the little

girl, now known as Serenity screams"NO MOMMY"!.

The little blonde headed girl beside her pulls Serenity to her to comfort her, as Serenity cries for her now dead mother. "Don't worry, Seren", she

said while patting her now sadden friend's head."Will be saved", "NO! no we won't, mama and papa are dead", screamed Serenity through her

tears. Lifting her head off the other girls shoulders she said, "And we won't be saved", she said while wiping her tears away, not knowing as to what

she would say next would be the beginning of her very own destiny. "We won't be saved, nor will we see our parents ever again", making room for

her and her friend to lay down, before closing her eyes she said,"But we'll get them Mina, we'll get them someday, I promise". With that said the two

little girls now known as Serenity and Mina (Minale) layed down and closed their eyes as they succomed to the open arms of sleep, not knowing as

what was to come once they were awaken from next sun's shinning.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hi so what do you think i think that i proably need and editor for this story cuz this is going to be very long story! So post your

views and let me know if i should continue and if you would like to be the editor for this story!


	2. Chapter 2

**_Concubine Warrior_**

by lacy1230

Disclaimer: I do not own anything remotely that has anything to do with Sailor Moon!

Rating: **R**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Chapter 2_**

"Heeee! Heee!", the sounds of horses neighing and the rough bumps on the road were the first thing that Serenity and Minalle had awoken to. With

the suns bright rays of light shinning in their eyes, before both girls could get a chance to lift their little bodies up there was an abrupt stop of the

carriage, causing both girls to spring forward into another group of children. One child in particular though did not take to kindly to this force of

impact and fiercely pushed Mina off her, causing Mina to fly right into Serenity. While dusting herself off as if the touch of Mina was disgusting to her,

"You know maybe you should watch where you land next time", she said with disgust clearly written on her face and venom dripping from every

word she had spoken. Before Serenity could get a chance to give this rude girl a piece of her mind the carriage doors were quickly swung opened as

rough callous hands made a grab for each child, quickly removing them from the carriage one by one.

One by one as each child stepped through, the rude girl that had pushed Mina off of her screamed in disgust. This gave Serenity a chance to quickly

get a good look at the rude girl. Serenity could see that this girl had red hair that looked like she washed her hair in blood, her skin was palely white

but her eyes, they were scariest of them all. Her eyes were the blackest Serenity had ever seen, so black that they could be the color of purple. Not

knowing that she was staring at the girl for so long she barely realized what the girl had asked the man, " Why are you putting these rough foul chain

like things on me, Do you know who I am, My name is Beryl Strognuf", she told the man that roughly pulled her through the carriage. As if he didn't

care, he roughly pushed the little girl now known as Beryl "As if I really care as to who you really are, slave", he said. Realizing what Beryl had

asked him, Serenity looked down to see what the rude girl was talking about. As she looked she could see that each child one by one were

contained with metal like shackles on their wrists and ankles. 'Slaves', she asked her self, 'What does he means by slaves'. When it came turns for

herself and Mina, the men roughly grabbed Mina and her, put the shackles on, and threw them separately in different piles.

Not knowing what was going on, but before she could get a chance to wonder, a man had quickly answered her questions, " This pile, is to be sold

slavery, and this pile is to be sold to the palace", he said while pointing to each pile that is to be sold to either category. While looking Serenity saw

that the pile he was pointing for slavery to be sold was the very pile that Mina was thrown into when they were taken off the carriage. As men

quickly listen to their master, they had begun to instruct the slavery crew to move. "Faster", one man yelled. When Mina stumbled and had cause the

group of children to slow down, the man grabbed Mina by her hair and roughly threw her to the ground and pulled out his whip.

Before he could get a chance to bring down the lash, Serenity ran over and quickly covered Mina up, ready to take the whipping for her dear

friend." You will not touch her", said a determined Serenity. "Move you insolent girl", he yelled ready to bring down the lash to gladly whip both girls.

Before he could fulfill his desires to cause both girls pain, a rough voice stopped the man, "STOP, ROLF"! The man turned around as Serenity and

Mina layed down with both their eyes tightly shut awaiting their punishments for defying this so-called man-master. "But, Sir", said the man now

known as Rolf. Rolf slowly brought down his whip and quickly saluted to the man that had stopped him from his happy thoughts. "Get up!", said the

man. As he tried to help, Serenity and Mina up, Serenity looked up to see it was the very man who had stumbled upon her and Mina's hiding place

in the bushes.

Seymour looked at both girls and could see fright on the blonde headed child and determination written on the silver-headed child. As he looked

closely, he remembered it was the two children that he had found in the bushes of the village that he and his men had destroyed that very morning.

Before he could finish his thoughts a voice, young but determination dripping from each word interrupted his thoughts, "We will not be separated, nor

will we be sold into such slavery", Serenity spoken. Seymour looked at the girl as if she was crazy and laughed as if the thought of her speaking in

authority would scare him. "Little girl I think you are in no position to be speaking to me like that", he said to the girl while looking at her. Serenity

stood her ground and kept her head held high and continued to stare at the man with hateful eyes.

Looking at the girl when she did not cower down when he spoke to her, he laughed, ' Such determination, in such a young body', Seymour thought.

Still laughing, "What is your name", he asked. Looking at the man as if he was crazy for asking her for her name she responded by saying "There is

of no need for you to know my name". Seymour's laugh stopped abruptly. Serenity watched as his face turned in to a scornful disdain look. He

harshly grabbed the girl up by her arms. "When I ask for a name I get a name, Now what is your name", he asked again with fierce in his voice this

time. Determination to scare quickly changed on Serenity's face, Mina quickly answered the man's question before her friend could get hurt.

"Serenity, sire, Serenity is her name". "Minalle", yelled Serenity at Mina for backing down into giving this man her name. Seymour put Serenity down

and looked at the little girl that had spoken. "Serenity is it, hmmm... and I take it that your name is Minalle", he said while putting his finger to the side

of his mouth as if in thought. As if he found something that sparked his brain, Seymour smiled and said "Well, those are very pretty names, pretty

names indeed", "So pretty I think those names are fit to work for the king at first hand, maybe you two could work as palace wash girls", he said, but

before Serenity and Mina could smile thinking that they were not going to be separated from each other they barely heard what Seymour had said

next, "And when your of age and your bodies mature into supple young women , you could be the king's very own concubines and maybe even for

me", with that said, Seymour ordered for Serenity and Mina to be removed from the ground to be quickly put onto another carriage.

With a few other girls following behind them all of them trying to figure out what in the world was a Concubine, looking behind them Serenity could

see that the blood red headed girl Beryl was also going to be joining them on their ride to become wash girls and years to come concubines.

"_Concubines_, what are concubines Seren", asked Mina to Serenity as they were being seated into the carriage. Before Serenity could turn and tell

her friend that she had no earthly idea what a concubine was, the red headed girl answered for her, "Don't you know anything you stupid retchulant

girl, a _Concubine _is dancer for the the king's nobles and the king himself", she said in disgust as if Mina stupid ness was disgusting to her. "Oh! Well

what's so wrong with dancing", Mina asked again. Before the red headed girl could answer her question the carriage had come to a stop and each

girl one by one was quickly being taken off of the carriage and being pushed to their now awaiting destiny.

* * *

Author: So what do you think let me know! 


End file.
